


Their New World

by RosieJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Potter Twins, Smart!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renette Potter is going to take over the world, she will be there Queen. Girl!Harry, Tom Riddle/Girl!Harry paring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their New World

**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. If I did Harry would have had a sister who would have been in love with Tom Riddle and they would have been dark and powerful together. And He, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, James, Lily, Severus, Regulus and so many other wonderful characters would have not died and been wonderfully dark and powerful!**

**Their New World  
**

_**By Rosie Jade  
** _

Albus Dumbledore had just called out the names Harry and Antoinette Potter as two extra participants in the year 1994's Tri-Wizarding Tournament. They were lead into a room where the rest of the participants of the tournament had gone when their names had been selected from the Goblet of Fire. Once the door had been completely shut Dumbledore tried to start firing questions off at them, about how they had gotten their names entered into the tournament and, if not, who had done it, but before he could even utter a syllable Antoinette held up her hand in a stopping command.

"If you could clarify Dumbledore," she said, a smirk twisting its way onto her face ,"are you telling Harry and I that you, two other Headmasters, two Professors, several Ministry Officials and the Minister himself, have declare that Harry and I can participate in a tournament meant for, and participated in by, adults?" Dumbledore reluctantly nodded, a look of annoyance appearing in his eyes, but only just for a second, at being cut off before he could talk.

A look of glee appeared on her face; she took out a key from her pocket and pricked her finger on the tip of it, seconds later a Goblin popped into the room.

"What is it you require, Miss Potter?" the Goblin said in a voice that was, strangely, nice for a Goblin.

"Please note Griphook that these Headmasters and Headmistress of prestigious Wizarding schools, two Professors from one of said schools, as well as the Minister himself and other high ranking Ministry Officials have let Harry and I enter a competition meant for, and participated in by, adults. What would this mean?"

The Goblin looked to be in thought for a moment before ferial like grin appeared on his face, then he answering, "It means my dear, that they have declared both of you as adults. Hear, as promised to both of you, for when you were to reach adult status are your Potter rings, as well as Black,Ambrosius ,Le Fay, Gryffindor , Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Evans, and for you Miss Potter, or should I say Mrs. Riddle, Gaunt and Riddle family ring's. Magic has also claimed you two as her heirs."

A wedding band appeared on Antoinette's right ring finger and another ring appeared on both Harry and Antoinette's right middle fingers with several crests upon it. Dumbledore then tried to speak, but Antoinette stopped him with her own sharp declaration.

"Save it Dumbledore and do not speak of who could beseech the Riddle and Gaunt names unto me."

Then speaking in tandem they spoke a command "For, We, Lord and Lady of all Magic New and Old, declare this contract null and void."

A golden light flashed around the room and when it had faded the contract that would have bonded Harry and Antoinette into competing in the Tournament was in ashes.

"Hah!" burst out Fudge, "Now your adult status is terminated also."

They both held back eye rolls at the man's lack of knowledge in the old and new magic.

"If you are going to quote the Old and New magic, little man," she sneered, "than you had better get it right, we are the Lord and Lady of all Magic, do you think I would declare the contract null and void if it would terminate our adult status?"

Fudge looked taken aback for a moment before a furious look crossed his features, though before he could voice his clear aggravation Griphook cut into the conversation.

"She is right, neither hers nor Harrys adult status can be revoked, as they had yet to participate in the tournament. Only the Magic went into effect and Magic as old and new as that cannot be revoked."

The faces of shock that had settled on most of the faces of their audience when Griphook had first come where now more deep set, though Severus Snape, who was standing slightly in the shadows, Percy Weasley, who had gone to stand on Harry and Antoinette's side of the room, and Moody, also on their side of the room, were sporting true Slytherin smirks.

"Now," Harry and Antoinette spoke once again in tandem, "Dumbledore, we, Lord and Lady of all Old and New Magic, deem you unfit to use your magic, so we take it from you."

Gold light flashed again and the wand Dumbledore was holding flew into Antoinette's outstretched hand and unbeknown to them his first wand, which was in a hidden compartment in his office, burst into ashes.

"Now Minister Fudge we strip you of your Minister position and appoint Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as your successor. Albus Dumbledore, as you are know no more than a Squib you are banished from castle grounds. Tom Marvolo Riddle shall be your successor, so we mote it, so mote be it", their eerie voice commanded

Dumbledore, Fudge, and all his Ministry Officials but Percy Weasley disappeared with a pop.

Antoinette turned to those left in the room, Harry, Severus, Percy, and a newly transformed Barty Crouch Jr. and smiled.

"Tom will be pleased, will he not?" she giggled out turning her eyes on each of them and they all promptly burst into laughter.

When there laughing had stopped all five of them snuck down, through a secret passage, to the Chamber of Secrets and apparitied to a manor in Little Hangleton where there friends and family awaited them. Those who were with them and had been in the Great Hall when Harry and Antoinette's names had been called had already snuck out and gone down to the Chamber of Secrets and apparitied here.

"Hunny," Renette, as she liked to be called, shouted down the corridor, "where are you?"

"Throne Room", a deep male voice shouted back.

Renette was down the corridor before the other four could even blink. When she got there Tom was sitting on his throne, there friends and family sitting around him in chairs slightly smaller, though just as comfortable as his was. Her throne was to his left, but she bypassed it completely in her sprint towards Tom and jumped right into his lap.

An 'Upmph' was heard as Renette made impact with him, but Tom recovered quickly as Renette started wiggling trying to get conferrable.

"What are you doing?" he squeaked out as she wiggled her arse into his crouch, causing friction, which resulted in the hardening of his member.

"Oooh," she squealed, "is that your wand or are you just happy to see me Tommy?" she asked cheekily.

Everyone laughed at their antics, all of them having been use to them by now. When she had gotten comfortable she looked at those gathered around them making sure that all those at Hogworts, her Brother, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Fred, George, Theo, Neville, Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Fleur, Gabrielle, Percy, Barty Jr. and Severus, had gotten out alright. When she had confirmed they were all safe she went on to checking that the others where here, such as, her mother, her father, Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Tonks, Lucius, Narcissa, Regulus, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Andromdea, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Oliver Wood, Theo's parents, Blaise' Parents, Daphne's parents and sister as well as, Alice and Frank. After finally completing her head count she cleared her throat and started the meeting.

"Hello," she said and then looked pointedly at Tom.

"What, so you expect me to lead the meeting?" he said challenging.

"Of course." she said giggling and squirming on his lap.

"Ok then," he sighed, "let's start."

Thirty minutes later the meeting was done and the mid-day prophet, as well as letters for Lucius and Tom, came.

" **Albus Dumbledore Squib?, Fudge Sacked?, Lucius Malfoy new Minister?, Tom Riddle new Headmaster?"** The headlines said.

"What does your letter say Tommy?" Renette asked.

"Oh," he said "it's just you at work again, it says that I'm to report to the Headmasters office immediately and I would assume Lucius has to go to the Ministers office now?" he asked looking at Lucius. He was rewarded with a nod from Lucius and a giggle from Renette.

"Ooh, ooh, can I come with you, please, please." she said bouncing on his lap excitedly. He sighed and answered.

"Of course you can, all those who left Hogworts today have to go back." Many of them groaned but Renette had a happy smile on her face.

"YEAH!" she said, getting up, pulling Tom with her and dancing around the room excitedly.

Three spins and twirls around the room later, the children and Severus where Flooing back to Hogworts and Lucius to the minister's office. When all the children, Severus and Lucius had gone through the Floo Tom dragged Renette through the Floo to the headmaster's office. When they arrived they were surprised to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Severus, Sprout and Lucius there.

"Lucius, Severus how wonderful to see you" Renette called as she slung her arms around both Lucius and Severus' necks in a three way hug, as if she had not just seen them. To their left someone coughed and Renette let them go, turning to McGonagall who had a sour expression on her face.

"Yes?" Renette questioned with a sweet smile.

"What right did you, Miss Potter, have to do what you did to Headmaster Dumbledore?" McGonagall questioned her angrily. Renette giggled and conjured chairs for herself, Tom, Severus and Lucius, throwing a cold glare over her shoulder as she forwent her chair, flopping onto Tom's lap, and happily smirking at Dumbledore as he grimaced. She banished the chair that would have been meant for her when one of the four remaining people in the room had gone to sit in it.

"I'll have you know that my name is Antoinette-Jeanne Rosalie Lillian Riddle née Potter, and I have the right Minnie," she said giggling at McGonagall and avoided a hiss fired in her direction, "because Dumblefuck here screwed me over. Did you know, Minnie, that Dumbles here was the one that made all this possible today. He left Tom to be neglected so he would become a Dark Lord, just because Dumbles wanted to be exalted forever. Then years later he put made a fake prophecy and told my parents and Neville's about it, he then let Severus overhear what was a 'meeting' with a new Divination Professor. So this wasn't Voldemort fault, this wasn't my parents fault's, or Neville's or myn because Voldemort didn't kill them DUMBLES DID", she hissed out, screaming the last part in rage.

McGonagall was looking at Dumbledore in surprise, but Renette wasn't finished yet.

"But the best part is, my parents aren't dead and there's one thing I know Dumbles didn't expect, where that both, Harry and I, are natural necromancers. We found this out when we met Tom in our Second Year through his Diary, we, again Harry and I, brought them back two years later, in our fourth year, in what you all thought was Tom's resurrection, it wasn't. It couldn't have been, because down in the Chamber Tom didn't need a human life force and Ginny wasn't down there against her will. All four of us, Harry, Ginny, Tom and I, formed a plan. Ginny wasn't lonely that year she had Harry and I, and when she showed us the Diary we knew exactly who Tom was. You see what Dumbledore didn't know was the scar finished forming the soul bond between Tom and I, and Harry and Ginny. So all of us had been having dreams of each other for years, so we knew each other like we knew ourselves. Now that doesn't mean that all four of us have a soul bond together, no, it's just between the couples but Harry and I shared everything so we both knew what each other dreamed about. Anyway back to my story, so we came up with giving Tom the Baskalisk's life force, as you see, it worked.", she said, finishing her rant out of breath and leaning against Tom trying to catch it.

Dumbledore looked at her in disgust, for siding with a wannabe Dark Lord instead of himself. He went to object to any wrong doings when McGonagall started in on him.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, how could you do that to the Potter's, you told me you thought of them like your own children. That's it, Voldemort," she said, this time looking at Tom, "could I by any chance join you?" Both Tom and I looked at her in astonishment before Tom nodded his acceptance.

"Thank you," she said, and then stalked over to Dumbledore and slapped him across the face before pointing her wand at him and Transfiguring him into a goat, "Hah, take that yeh old goat!" was uttered before she stormed of.

Tom, Renette, Lucius and Severus all looked at each other in astonishment before Renette burst out laughing.

"Tommy, make sure to drop by her office on the way out and leave her a note and a Dark Mark necklace so she can be summoned, hum" Renette said when she had caught her breath.

"Of course darling," Tom said, and then pecked her on the cheek.

Renette nodded and hopped of his lap, "Lucius when you actually get to the Ministers office please make a public announcement of who the new King and Queen of the Magical world are. Please then take those at the Ministry who are in our group and sort out who will be loyal to us and who will not, put those who you are sure will not be loyal in cells, we'll question them later. Let those who will be loyal keep their position's and promote them as you wish. Thank you dear." She said, he nodded and whent through the Floo, assumingly to the Ministry.

She then turned to Severus, "Severus will you sort out loyalty at Hogworts, Tom and I have a previous arrangement so he cannot do it. Please also put Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in the dungeon, the Weasley's and I will deal with them later." He also nodded to her and went out the door; headed towards the Great Hall.

Renette turned to the teachers left, Flitwick and Sprout, and waved her hand dismissively towards them, they immediately left. She then turned to Tom, took out her wand and nodded her head, he took out his wand and they both pointed them at Dumbledore, who was still a goat. They both giggled, eye's alight in glee at what they were about to do, and said two deadly words.

" _Avada Kedavra"_ and Albus Dumbledore fell to the ground gracelessly dead.

Tom and Renette both smiled at each other and stepped over Dumbledore's dead body into the Floo, they flood back to the manor ready to rule the world with their family for all eternity.

_**Fin** _

**AN: Thanks for reading. No Flamers, I write purely for my own sick and twisted mind.**


End file.
